


The Three Realms (Book 4: Trials of Light and Dark)

by Canso99



Series: The Three Realms [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: It's been a year since the Final War started. Oyed is planning to bring species he had hidden away back to the fold and further his cause. Is there any hope for Arsha to convince them that Oyed's way isn't the right way?
Series: The Three Realms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737658





	1. Chapter 1

It was late into the night on a muddy field. Trenches were dug into the earth and soldiers were packed into them. They had their wands pointed out towards the enemy’s front and were clearly on edge. Some of the shorter soldiers had to use ladders to get themselves at an acceptable height, the taller ones had to crouch down so they wouldn’t give away their side’s position. “Sweet Ones!” muttered a Goblin soldier. “The fog’s playing havoc with my eyes!”

“Doing the same to all of us, Sir,” replied a Sky Elf soldier.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” grumbled the Goblin. “…Did your family make it out?”

“They’re safe, much to my husband’s chagrin.”

“…His chagrin?”

“He wanted to fight alongside me.”

“No offense, but he’s not the most physically fit Elf.”

“That’s what kept him from the front. He’s Depths-bent on fighting, I had to talk him out of it as we evacuated the city. ‘Come on, Londoo,’ I said. ‘It’s time you were at the shelter.’

“‘I’m not going to any shelter!’ he snapped. ‘This is my barber’s shop and I’m defending it!’

“‘Really? And how do you intend to accomplish that?’ He then pulled out a box. ‘…You’re going to hit them with that thing?’

“‘No, this is my focuser knife, the one I used to carry during my pre-war Realmfleet stint.’

“‘I thought you were the ship’s barber.’

“‘That’s right, and everyone thought it was a beauty parlor. If the Trinnies get through you guys, I’ll be ready for them!’ He opened the box, but there was no knife of any kind, just a piece of paper. I read it aloud. It was from his brother, saying that he was borrowing it and would return it soon. ‘…I will KILL him!’

“‘With what?’ Without a weapon, he couldn’t…” The Elf’s story was cut short as his badge flashed orange, as did the Goblin’s.

“Someone’s coming,” gulped the Goblin. Everyone steeled themselves, preparing for an enemy, but hoping it was a friend. Everyone waited…and waited…and waited some more until a figure appeared in the fog. It stood there, motionless, until more figures appeared. The first figure then summoned a fireball in each hand as he raised his hands near his head, though not near enough to burn it. The light from the fireballs gave the soldiers in the trench a good look at the figure’s face. The figure was a Blaze Elf with ashen skin, glowing blue eyes, and blue veins of light snaking across his skin! The Goblin goggled, then pressed his badge, switching it to red. The other badges followed. “OPEN FIRE!” shouted the Goblin.

“TAKE NO PRISONERS!” shouted the Blaze Elf, the first Revenant, Yulduk. His army of Revenants, Robots, and Golems then charged across the field, simply shrugging off the wand fire. They entered the trenches and began their bloodbath. The Golems took care of the taller soldiers, the Dryads and Trolls, while the Revenants took care of the rest. A Troll Revenant enjoyed squashing the soldiers beneath his feet. As the fighting went on in the trenches, the Robots went straight for the cannons. They dispatched the soldiers guarding them, then took over. Yulduk’s enemies were rapidly decreasing.

“The trench is lost! Fall back!” ordered the Goblin. Out of an 800 strong trench, only 17 escaped.

“We got them on the run!” called a Golem.

“Moving to engage,” droned a robot.

“No, let them go,” answered Yulduk. “We have no need of them. Recalibrate the cannons and target the city. This continent will fall soon, and it will start with Realmgate City.”

* * *

“What do they hope to accomplish?!” growled Realmgate City’s King, Erodeth Worodai, a Fire Dragon.

“Easy, my dear,” soothed one of his wives, a Stone Dragon named Toyaktii. “We’ll stop them, whatever they wish to accomplish.”

“They just took over the periphery trench like it was nothing!” went on Erodeth. “Please tell me someone got a message out!”

“Marutam managed to raise Realmfleet and reinforcements will arrive within the hour.”

“That will give us some time, the trench is about 5 hours away from the city’s edge.” Fire then leapt from the floor and formed into a male Dwarf in red. “Lord Mordek!” gasped Erodeth.

“A pleasure to see you, old friend,” returned Mordek, one of the Red Divine Ones of Fire.

“Shouldn’t you be on the _Endeavor_?” asked Toyaktii.

“Arsha sent me to give you a heads-up about her timing,” explained Mordek. “It’s still the same and she will be arriving within the hour. I will stay and help you prepare the defenses as best I can.”

“How many ships?”

“…Just the _Endeavor_.”

“Realmfleet can’t be serious!” protested Erodeth.

“After the losses we’ve sustained in the Drelda Forest, Realmfleet is reluctant to lose any more ships. We don’t have the time to construct new ones as of now.”

“So, the Drelda Forest is more important than Realmgate City?!”

“Erodeth!” snapped Toyaktii. “You know the Capital Tree’s the source of mana for all the Realms! We lose that, the mana mines dry up in two days!” Erodeth snarled at Toyaktii, then sighed.

“You’re right, I’m just worried for my people.”

“Arsha has a reputation for miracles,” assured Mordek. “You have my word that Realmgate City won’t fall.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, My Lord.”

* * *

The _Endeavor_ arrived to see everyone preparing for a siege. Given that Dr. Borg’s army was formidable, both physically and mentally, the crew wasn’t too terribly surprised. The ship’s entrance ramp lowered to deposit a young Human/Kitsune Blender woman with a rose hairpiece adorning her hair bun, a Neko/Cecaelia Blender woman with blood-red hair, and a woman with purple skin, horns, and a tail. They all had their duty uniforms on. King Erodeth approached the Human/Kitsune Blender and shook her hand. “It’s good that you could come, Captain Royana,” he began.

“Glad I could make it,” replied the woman, the Mid-Realm Crown Princess, Arsha Royana. “Let me present my first officer, Commander Denstra Welmeva…”

“Hello, Your Majesty,” greeted the Neko/Cecaelia Blender.

“…and my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Dalengor Mardem.”

“Pleased to meet you,” greeted the purple woman. Erodeth sniffed the air.

“You…smell like a Dragon…” he muttered.

“But not like any you know?” asked Dalengor. “I’m the only remnant of the Shadow Dragons.”

“How is that…? Never mind, we have more pressing matters,” dismissed Erodeth. “Arsha, no offense, but I expected more ships.”

“So did I, but Realmfleet said we’re the only ship available,” answered Arsha.

“You got told that too, I see. Well, you’re known for being a miracle worker, let’s hope that’s enough.”

“What’s the city doing to protect itself?”

“We’ve got our siege walls erected and we have cannons and catapults ready to rain Depths-fire on the enemy. I know they’re resistant to damage, but if we can hold out their fire, they’ll collapse.”

“How are supplies?” asked Denstra.

“…Therein lies the problem. We’ve got enough for a few days; they’ll probably last a week before they collapse from hunger.”

“We’ve gotten supplies to add at least two more days,” reported Dalengor, “still not enough. Mordek’s not one of the Green Divine Ones.”

“He’s currently blasting more trenches around the city. Hopefully, it’ll be enough to slow them down so we can push them back.”

“How close is he to finished?” asked Arsha.

“Just got done,” called Mordek’s voice. He flew towards them and landed by them. “We should start planning our defense strategy.”

* * *

Arsha, Erodeth, and Mordek met in the Castle’s conference room. Erodeth unfurled a large map of the city, its southern and eastern shores, and the lands surrounding the north and west. “The enemy is approaching from the Northwest,” reported Mordek as he traced the path. “They’re a 700 strong army, originally 800, but they took the perimeter trench and pointed the cannons at us. Their objective seems to be Gatepoint.” He pointed at the city’s northern point, where the northern ground entrance was.

“If they take that, they’ll spill into the city,” muttered Arsha. “It’s not exactly a bottle neck.”

“No, but if we have fliers,” mused Erodeth, “we could force them east along the wall into the Pinch.” He pointed to where Gatepoint and a straight wall met and made a narrow angle.

“We’ll need the help of Realmfleet Air Fighters,” remarked Mordek.

“Captain Roltam’s squadron was stationed here a week ago,” answered Erodeth.

“Roltam?” asked Arsha, her ears twitching in curiosity.

“Captain Quenthem Roltam,” explained Erodeth.

“Quenthem? Purple Pixie?”

“…Yeah, why, do you have a history with him?”

“He’s my Ex. Don’t worry, it was a mutual breakup and we’re just friends. Haven’t spoken to him since the war started. So, he’s an Air Fighter Captain?”

“One of the best.”

“With that on his record, we’ll beat them back!”

* * *

Yulduk’s army was halfway between the trench and the city as they rested. One of the Revenants looked at his rations. “Real flavorful,” he grumbled.

“We will eat sweeter meats once we take Realmgate City,” replied a Robot.

“You don’t even have a mouth, much less a full digestive tract.”

“I was practicing speaking metaphorically. I have yet to fully master it.”

“…Why do you want to do that?”

“Because I envy you organics.”

“…Hey, when all this is over, can I help you learn to be more like us?”

“…That is an unexpected offer…but not an unwelcome one. I would appreciate the help. Thank you.”

“No problem at all.”

“Up you get, guys!” called Yulduk. “We march again!” Everyone packed up and began their march.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pixie fluttered towards his troops on the city wall’s northern battlements before setting down. “How are things going, Lieutenant?” he asked a woman as she prepped her broom.

“They’re coming along as expected, Sir,” replied the woman. “I would like to go a little faster, given what’s coming. I know they’re on an enemy faction, but I’m still fighting my own people. It feels…wrong, you know?”

“They’re just misguided,” soothed the Pixie. “We’ll win and they’ll see what harm they’ve wrought.”

“That’s what we assumed at the end of the War of Stars,” called Arsha’s voice. Arsha walked up behind them. “Lest we forget, it DID give the Splitters more power.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Pinky,” growled the Pixie. “How are things up in the clouds?”

“Fine, at the moment,” replied Arsha with an equal growl. “How are things with you, Tiny?” The two stared at each other…then…a smirk crossed their faces, then they started laughing before they hugged. “It’s been too long, Quenthem!” cheered Arsha.

“WAY too long!” agreed the Pixie, Quenthem. “Never thought I’d see you again!”

“Hold me out so I can get a look!” urged Arsha. Quenthem then held her away from him.

“Do I look good?”

“Vain as ever, I see, but yes.” Quenthem then released Arsha. “Erodeth told me you were one of the best Air Fighter Captains, I needed to see for myself.”

“What, don’t trust Erodeth of all people? You wound me.”

“Well, you know me, gotta double-check everything.”

“So, I heard you actually have fiancés.”

“Five, two of them are Lardeth and Malnar.”

“The Heirs to the Over and Under-realm Thrones? Nice! Who are the other lucky three?”

“A peasant from Rokanth called Foresna, a Zephyr woman called Falnii, and a Minotaur named Gorfanth.”

“Gorfanth? Gorfanth Steelhorn?! Lucky bastard!”

“You know him?”

“We met on an online Okamon match. Never got the chance to meet him in person.”

“Stay alive, and you see them all.”

“Well, with that offer, we better win this.”

“How about you? Did you find anyone?”

“Found someone, went the whole por with her.” Quenthem then showed off his ring.

“…You’ve got a full-on spouse?!”

“A lovely Zephyr wife by the name of Lantuu.”

“Okay, we BOTH have to show off our partners after…”

“Enemy sighted!” called the human Lieutenant.

“You take care of yourself out there, you got me?” Quenthem asked Arsha.

“Holding you to the same promise!” Arsha declared before she teleported back to the _Endeavor_.

* * *

“All hands, battle stations!” ordered Arsha as she sat down in the Captain’s Chair. The Red Alert alarm sounded, and everyone hurried to their station, ready to fight.

“All weapons primed,” reported Malak.

“Communications limited to allies only,” called Shalvey.

“Engine core’s secured,” Thangred’s voice came over the comms.

“All stations report ready,” finished Shalvey.

“Ready to take us up,” called Nazay.

“Do it,” ordered Arsha. Nazay keyed in a command on his console and the _Endeavor_ rose up.

“Enemy now within range,” reported Malak.

* * *

“There she is!” chuckled a Golem. “Pity to destroy such a beautiful ship and city.”

“Stay focused, Lanthek,” called Yulduk. “A-B-12792, what did your scouts reveal?”

“There are 5 trenches between us and the city,” droned a Robot. “Each trench is roughly 2 mebs above an average Golem’s head. Distance is easy for us to leap across with plenty of opportunity for us to reach and stabilize ourselves on the other side of each trench.”

“Not very bright of them. Any aerial support?”

“None can be detected.”

“If this is so important, why aren’t they guarding it so well?”

“Alert!” called another Robot. “Mordek en route!” Mordek hovered over the trenches he blasted into the earth and landed between the first and second. His voice sounded like roaring flames as he spoke.

“Withdraw or feel my wrath!” he warned.

“Get real!” laughed Yulduk. “Even with the power you have, there are 750 of us and only one of you. You’ll tire out before you get enough of us!”

“You assume I’m alone,” challenged Mordek.

“We’re on the clock here. Get him!” The army charged at Mordek, only for magic blasts to whizz by the Divine One and strike the enemy, knocking them into the trenches.

“You were warned!” snarled Mordek as he summoned his hammer and lit the head. The ones who cast the magic blasts then dispelled their invisibility spells and revealed themselves to be the Air Fighters!

“GET FLOCKING!” called Quenthem.

“FLIERS, DEPLOY!” ordered Yulduk. As the Robots with flight capabilities launched themselves, Mordek continued knocking the ground forces into trenches.

* * *

“They’re being held at the trenches,” reported Shalvey. “And Quenthem’s forces are occupying their fliers.”

“Any calls for bombardment?” asked Arsha.

“None so far.”

“Doggone, and they say I’M the miracle worker here!”

“Hold that thought, the Robots are starting to push back! They’re asking for bombardment!” Arsha turned to Malak.

“Ready topside torpedo launchers!”

“Topside torpedo launchers ready,” reported Malak. “All allies’ genetic signatures identified.”

“Fire!”

* * *

Yulduk and Mordek were personally dueling. Yulduk swung twin fire swords while Mordek continued using his hammer. He blocked Yulduk’s downswing with the hammer’s handle and shoved him back. “You are a cancer on the Realms!” snarled Mordek.

“I’m bringing the Realms to a greater glory than you and your idiot fellows ever dredged up!” retorted Yulduk as he slammed his knee into Mordek’s face. Mordek recovered and swung his hammer.

“Our father’s way isn’t the right way!” Yulduk blocked the blow and shoved Mordek to the side.

“Who said it was Oyed’s version of glory?”

“Well, who else are you fighting for?!” Mordek slammed his hammer to the ground, creating a ring of fire that blew Yulduk into the trench.

“Glad you could join us,” snarked a female Drider Revenant.

“Zip it!” hissed Yulduk. “So, they think we’re blindly going along with Oyed’s plan of eternal war.”

“You got proof of that?”

“Mordek himself said so.”

“Should we tell them?”

“Nah, better to let them be ignorant. We’ll have the upper…” Yulduk was interrupted when a Robot went “SQUAAARK!” and fell into the trench in a mangled heap. “…They’re learning how to adapt around the Robots, that’s far from good.”

* * *

“The joints!” called one of Quenthem’s fliers. “They’re weakest at the joints!”

“Boys and girls, we’ve got a weakness on them! Exploit it!” ordered Quenthem. The Air Fighters followed that order to the letter! Quenthem then did something rather…unorthodox. He yanked his lower leg off! “FORE!” he called, then he whacked a Robot’s head off!

* * *

“…Did he just…?!” squeaked Shalvey.

“He lost most of his leg in an unstable mana explosion,” explained Arsha. “He’s got an Ironwood leg that he uses as a golf club just to freak people out. It nearly made Mama faint the first time.”

“It seems to be effective,” remarked Malak. “The enemy is sounding a retreat.”

“Keep bombardments up until the enemy is about a por away from the field,” ordered Arsha.

* * *

“RETREAT!” called Yulduk. “FALL BACK TO THE PERIPHERY TRENCH!” All those that could get out of Mordek’s trenches ran like the Depths away from the battlefield, running back to the north. Mordek then raised his hammer and slammed it to the ground before bellowing in victory.

* * *

“Our forces return,” reported one Robot.

“Accept them,” ordered the Lead Robot. Yulduk and his troops then entered the trench and sat down, catching their breath. “What has happened?”

“We just spent the entire time running from Air Fighters,” panted a female Golem, “and you start a quiz show?!”

“Air Fighters? The city has no local Air Fighters.”

“They outsourced,” gasped Yulduk as he breathed heavily. “Dammit, I KNEW this was too easy!”

“Should we pull out?”

“No, we need to be more discreet in our approach. I’m open to suggestions.”

“Sir!” called another Robot. “We’ve miscalculated!”

“…On what?”

“Over here! Come see this!” Yulduk followed the Robot into the command bunker and saw a group of Golems and Revenants digging into the dirt with their hands.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” called Yulduk. One of the Revenants then pointed to an object on the table. It was an egg twice the size of a man’s fist, purple, and it sparkled as if it were made of diamond. Yulduk’s eyes went wide. “I don’t believe it! There are some buried out here!”

“We also found a coffin earlier! The writing on it matched on a dead form of writing!” reported the Robot.

“They must be an old form of hibernation capsules!” guessed Yulduk. “Did we really miscalculate that bad? …Or are these just an honor guard to protect what’s under Realmgate City?”

“…I had not considered that theory.”

“In any case, we need to keep searching the trench! If there ARE more, this will help us replenish our numbers! Get command on the horn! We’ve made a discovery!”

* * *

“I can’t believe you did something so dumb!” snapped Marshii as she and other doctors tended to the wounded.

“Come on, I did it before!” protested Quenthem.

“In a peacetime situation, perhaps we could afford to fix up Ironwood prosthetics, but Ironwood trees aren’t exactly easy to harvest for saplings, nor are they readily available in war!”

“Quenthem, you have to admit, that was a little reckless,” remarked Arsha.

“Oh, please, Pinky! It worked!”

“And it was too risky,” called a voice. Gorfanth then entered Sick Bay. “Just popping by to see you in person.”

“Glad you could visit!”

“Visiting hours are over!” snapped Marshii. “You can see him again when he’s released! I’m currently growing a new leg for him! …Well?! Didn’t you hear me?!” Arsha and Gorfanth left the room. “Idiots, I swear!”

“Calling your Captain an idiot?” snarked Quenthem.

“I’m the CMO, I have the right!”


	3. Chapter 3

Yulduk’s forces held their position in the trench. Arsha smelled a rat. “We weren’t even fighting at our best,” she remarked to Erodeth, Mordek, and Quenthem as they met. “They fought harder than that in previous battles.”

“Perhaps Mordek’s presence intimidated them,” suggested Quenthem.

“No, Dr. Borg’s forces faced even my Black, Gray, and White siblings,” replied Mordek. “They are not so easily cowed by someone slightly weaker than them.”

“The Robots ARE supposed to be invulnerable,” mused Erodeth. “Maybe destroying them was inconceivable.”

“Not likely,” muttered Quenthem. “They fought harder and killed a lot of my Squad-mates. That’s not it.”

“There’s a tactical reason why they’re just holding position and I wanna know what,” remarked Arsha.

“Maybe they were testing us,” offered Erodeth. “It’s more than likely Yulduk is gonna try again.”

“Normally, I would agree with you,” answered Arsha, “but this didn’t feel like a test. Their numbers are still the same, according to intel. Yulduk’s craftier than he lets on.”

“Like you when a chocolate cake’s involved, Pinky?” snarked Quenthem.

“Screw you, Tiny,” replied Arsha as she held up her middle, ring, and pinky fingers. Quenthem snorted with a smirk on his face.

“7-2 now,” he teased.

“We must press the attack!” urged Mordek. “Destroy them and Realmgate City is safe!”

“We don’t have the numbers for a counter-attack,” replied Quenthem.

“If we don’t, they’ll simply siege us again! It will be a worthwhile sacrifice!”

“There IS a thing called sacrificing too much,” countered Erodeth. “My people are not natural warriors. This war is testing them enough as it is.”

“Arsha, surely you see the logic in a counter-attack!”

“Lord Mordek, one of Dr. Borg’s victories was because a 100 strong army she sent out took over an _Empire_ -class destroyer, the biggest and most advanced we had to date! That’s impossible for a normal 100 strong force, but we’ve all seen that her followers AREN’T normal. They’ll likely take the _Endeavor_ to the scrap heap in a quicker time frame and I’m not gonna waste the crew’s lives like that.”

“So, what, we stay here?”

“Until we get more intel, yes.”

“…I see.”

* * *

The decision was made and Arsha returned to the _Endeavor_. She headed to Dalengor’s quarters to check up on her old friend as she reported having a “feeling”. She saw her sitting in the center of the room, holding a purple object. “Dally?” asked Arsha. Dalengor then looked up surprised.

“Little One, I didn’t hear you come in,” she replied. “What can I do for you?”

“Just making sure you’re okay.” Arsha then pointed to the purple object. “What’s that?”

“It’s part of my eggshell.”

“Oh. Did the ones who raised you find it and adopt you?”

“Er, somewhat. You see…” Dalengor then sighed. “Arsha, have you ever wondered why I act like I was there during the Savage Age? Or why Mordek and I are usually on tenterhooks around each other?”

“…I will admit, the question DID form in my head a few times.”

“It’s because I WAS there during the Savage Age. You see, us Shadow Dragons don’t lay eggs when we give birth, we go the mammal route.”

“…So, why do you call that part of your eggshell?”

“It’s not so much an egg, but rather, a hibernation capsule.”

“Hibernation? You mean…?!”

“Like I said, I was there during the Savage Age.” Arsha got a look of awe and excitement.

“Tell me EVERYTHING!”

“…I’d rather not, but you need to know. You see, we’re one of Mordek’s creations, but…well, socially speaking, we kind of…abandoned him like a petulant child. He never forgave us for that.”

“Abandoned him? How?”

“We tried to slay him in Oyed’s name.”

“…Pardon?”

“Yeah, we felt stifled and wanted to try our darker passions without any guidance. Because of that, Mordek’s got a bit of regret in making us.”

“So, what, he feels as if Shadow Dragons are a failure?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that.”

“Sure feels like it.”

“You don’t know how warlike we were. We once believed ourselves superior to everyone. Our leader, General Lak-tu, was too bloodthirsty. His last-ditch effort was to place us in hibernation eggs across the Under-realm, but only mine survived. He led us to extinction.”

“If your hibernation egg survived, then others may have!”

“Arsha, that’s not something the Under-realm needs! We served Oyed once! I won’t let myself make that mistake again!” The silence between the two friends hung in the air.

“You’re…content…with being the last Shadow Dragon?”

“Arsha, understand that I miss my birth parents. I would give anything to see them again. …But there’s more to this than my desires. I’m sorry, but I lived with being the last for this long, I can last until the day I die.”

“…I think, if there ARE survivors, then they should be given the same chance you got. You deserve seeing your parents as much as I do.” Arsha then left the room, giving Dalengor some time to think.

* * *

The dig in the trench continued. More eggs and coffins were being uncovered as the work continued. Dr. Borg herself came to see the progress. “Oyed was under the belief that there weren’t any left,” she muttered.

“Well, I hope he doesn’t mind being proven wrong,” replied Yulduk.

“Believe me, when he heard the news, he was dancing for joy.”

“…You never expect a destroyer to do something happy like that.”

“No, you really don’t. How many have been uncovered so far?”

“102 eggs and 37 coffins.”

“Only 37? I thought they were buried with their mounts.”

“We’re gonna have to dig a little deeper for that to find out.”

“How deep and how far out?”

“About a por, according to estimates.”

“SIR! MA’AM! OVER HERE!” called a Golem. Dr. Borg and Yulduk then followed the voice and arrived by the Golem. He pointed excitedly at the recent discovery. It was a whole cavern of coffins. “We’ve counted thousands!” reported the Golem. “They have more eggs!”

“A Drow Hibernation Tomb!” breathed Yulduk.

“What makes it specifically Drow?” asked the Golem.

“The architecture’s highly distinctive. Old Elf architecture was one of my hobbies back when I was a normal Elf.”

“I will ask Oyed for the specific number that was lost,” declared Dr. Borg. “When I obtain it, we’ll count what we’ve got and check them against that number. Meanwhile, we must work on waking them up. We need the Shadow Dragons and Drows to fill our numbers. Their powers over darkness will be the tipping point in this war.”

* * *

Mordek retired to his own quarters to meditate. He had a few candles lit and a mirror sat in front of him. He breathed deeply, in…out…in…out…in…out…the door chime then sounded. He sighed. “Enter.” Arsha came in. “Captain. What can I do for you?”

“I’m gonna get straight to the point,” replied Arsha. “You abandoned the Shadow Dragons as they were going through teenage angst.” Mordek then whirled around to fix Arsha with a glare.

“THEY abandoned ME, Young One!”

“Daddy’s people went through a period of using darker passions without using proper sense. Did Galampa abandon humans because of it?”

“Humans are different that Shadow Dragons!”

“Dalengor’s living proof that they would be the same if they got the same chances as the other races!”

“That will do! Arsha Royana, you may be in command in military matters, but do NOT presume to tell me how to govern Divine Affairs!” The two growled at each other for a good minute until Arsha released her breath.

“Very well. Just know this; often, a breach of faith with Gods is because the Gods broke faith with their creations.” Arsha left the room, leaving Mordek to snarl alone.

“You presume much, Arsha.”

* * *

Arsha released her breath as she returned to the bridge. She turned to Shalvey. “Anything from Realmfleet?” she asked.

“No, but a company from the Haldebor Drider Caves is approaching on the southern shores,” reported Shalvey. “Falnimam Lundalii is leading it and is requesting permission to join us. They’re carrying supplies and soldiers.”

“Has Erodeth been notified?”

“He’s at the port right now, awaiting their arrival.”

“Then we may have a solution to a second siege.”

* * *

Arsha, Erodeth, and Melandra awaited the Haldebor ships as they sailed into port. When they arrived, Driders swooped down as the anchors dropped. They then tied the ships off and then the ramps came down. Falnimam departed from the flagship as soldiers carrying food followed her. “Priestess Falnimam Lundalii, you honor and please us with your presence.”

“Happy to help where I can,” replied Falnimam. “I trust we’re still in a holding pattern?”

“Yulduk’s forces have been in that trench for at least two days. It’s rather unnerving.”

“Sounds like you’re going through a hair-raising siege yourself.”

“My family, my Priestess,” interjected Melandra. “Are they safe?” Falnimam winced.

“The non-combatants are in the Deep Caves. Venothal…she…”

“I heard about Venothal’s death. She was the best fighter of my sisters. The mission was a success?”

“Her sacrifice saved our home and your remaining sisters and mother.”

“Then it wasn’t in vain.”

“She received full rites when she was interred.”

“She’d have liked that.”

“Now, we need to prepare for any new attacks.”

“Agreed,” interjected Erodeth. “If you would come with us, we will plan our defense.” He led everyone into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

The Drider support was congregated into a circle. Falnimam and a few lesser priestesses were in the center, performing a dance that was supposed to give the soldiers courage to fight. The soldiers then took up a chant to help the priestesses’ dance. While it wasn’t exactly magical, they all felt their courage rise to near supernatural proportions. Falnimam then went to the exact center and spoke. “Ages ago, when my family and I were supposedly ‘cursed’ with this form, we turned it around to make our shape a blessing! We had the courage to say to those who hated us for failing Drow Society that we learn better from them! Now, we hear those words again! They claim that whatever failures our people made is going to lead us to extinction! Those are the words of murderous dogs, dogs who would dare destroy our children’s future, our way of life!”

“DEPTHS-SPAWN!” shouted a soldier.

“Today, we go to battle to prove the enemy wrong! Our failures teach us to improve! Defeat for the Realm Trinity Empire! Victory for the Realms!”

“VICTORY FOR THE REALMS!” cheered the soldiers. They then took up their positions, the priestesses setting their wands into their staffs.

“Gotta hand it to you,” muttered Quenthem as he approached Falnimam, “you know how to work a crowd.”

“Every word I said was the truth,” replied Falnimam.

“I see why Melandra likes you.”

“Oh, there are other reasons, but you’re not wrong.” As she held her position, she got a whiff of something. “…Is someone baking?”

“You smell that too, huh? You go ahead and investigate; I’ll hold your place here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Leave it to me.”

“Very well.” Falnimam scuttled down the wall and followed her nose. “That smell’s a little too savory. I thought we’re going with rations only.” She entered a kitchen outside the dungeon under the wall and found Melandra at the ovens. “Melandra, what are you doing?!” she yelped. “I thought you were watching those prisoners from yesterday!”

“I’m doing better than that,” replied Melandra. “I’m making them a pie.”

“…You’re BAKING for them while we’re preparing for a siege?! But we have a food shortage, even WITH the supplies we brought!”

“I know!”

“…Okay, Mella, kindly explain yourself to your Priestess.”

“I have this theory that, if our prisoners believe we can out last a siege, they can convince the Trinnies to give up. All we have to do is feed them plenty of fresh baked goods and then let them escape.”

“On purpose?!”

“Exactly! Because of their nature, they’ll take the opportunity and give the information to the Trinnies and…”

“I see, the enemy will think the siege will be hopeless! However, there IS one thing missing.” Falnimam pulled out an object from her bag. “I heard they like the more pungent cheeses. If you REALLY want to impress them, put a little dab on top.”

“Hey, we’re trying to TRICK them, not POISON them!” Melandra took the pie as it finished cooling.

“I don’t know where you Modern Driders learned to cook, but you have no taste for old Drow cooking!”

“Just follow my lead.” The two Driders then approached a cell occupied by Reb Rojam, Melgem, and Jargoon! “Chow time, incarcerates!”

“What slop did you bring?” grumbled Jargoon. Reb and Melgem looked a little more appreciative as they saw the pie.

“It’s a specialty baked good with a little filling of a certain nut from the Mid-realm,” teased Melandra. “I believe you once said you missed it as you moaned your lot in life while here.”

“PECAN PIE!” cheered Melgem.

“GIMME!” urged Reb.

“NO! BE STRONG!” roared Jargoon. “We don’t accept charity from our jailors! Get ahold of yourselves!”

“Fishy, our WEAKENED stomachs are PITIFULLY empty!” argued Reb. “We’ve had nothing but the most DREADFUL bread since we left the Over-realm last year!”

“Well, we’ve got enough to outlast a prolonged siege,” chuckled Melandra.

“Besides, it looks tasty, doesn’t it?” urged Falnimam. Jargoon finally cracked.

“OKAY! I GIVE UP! YES! GIVE US THE PIE! WE’RE STARVING!”

“I thought so,” remarked Melandra as he cut the pie into thirds. He then set the pieces onto a plate and handed them to each prisoner.

“Mm MM! I SO missed this!” sighed Reb as they ate. “And you can afford this while under a RUTHLESS siege?”

“Believe it or not, yes,” answered Falnimam.

“Then the enemy’s wasting its time,” grunted Jargoon.

“No kidding,” agreed Melgem.

“…Boys, we need to discuss something,” remarked Reb. “Something that will benefit the Realms AND our profits.”

“Oh?” asked Melgem.

“What?” quizzed Jargoon.

“We need to join Arsha.” Everyone’s eyes went wide at the revelation.

“…Ex-Pirate Admiral say what?” asked Melandra.

“I know we have a rather TROUBLED history,” replied Reb, “but this war isn’t doing the three of us ANY favors. Every time we try to treat with the Realm Trinity Empire, they try to kill us and frankly, I’m DREADFULLY sick of it. I want to treat with Arsha. We have a common enemy AND I know their base of operations like the back of my hand.”

“…I’ll have to consult with Arsha,” answered Melandra. “She can give you her answer when she’s made her decision.”

“That’s fair.” The two Driders then left the dungeon.

“You can’t trust her!” hissed Falnimam. “Reb and Melgem are pirates at heart and Jargoon hates people that aren’t Mega-sharks!”

“Yeah, but they’re all on the run right now,” answered Melandra. “Look, I hate their guts as much as anyone else, but we need any advantage we can get. They said they repeatedly tried to treat with Dr. Borg, maybe they did so while sneaking onto Plunder Island Stronghold.”

“And you think she’ll keep her end of the bargain?”

“She did so after our first encounter, she’ll keep her end if there’s profit in it for her. I’d say she’s found talking with Dr. Borg a non-profitable venture.”

“Jargoon’s also a rapist.”

“…You’re right, that’ll affect Arsha’s decision.”

* * *

“As their team stands now, I’m sorry,” answered Arsha when Melandra posed his suggestion, “but Jargoon makes it too risky. If he weren’t a factor, I’d actually accept. Despite their reputation, Denstra told me that she only killed crewmates once a year and she’s been in the pirate business for 38 years. No one else died by her hands, even when she ordered innocent people to be killed. Melgem never killed anyone. But, as I’m sure you remember, Lieutenant, Jargoon perpetuated sex-slavery when he ruled the Trelfan Trench. I’m sorry, but the answer is no.”

“I understand, Captain,” replied Melandra.

* * *

Arsha approached the dungeon and found the ex-pirates’ cell. “I hate to disappoint you all,” she said, “but Jargoon makes it too dangerous. If it were just you, I’d accept, but the _Endeavor_ would feel wildly uncomfortable with having a known rapist on board.”

“You’re still calling me a rapist when they’ve long asked for it?!” roared Jargoon.

“Just because their religious beliefs said that they should wear no clothes does NOT mean they were asking for that kind of torment! I would have thought you’d learn actual consent, but clearly not.”

“Er, can Reb and I at least get a new cell? Separate from him?” asked Melgem.

“It’d help me sleep BEAUTIFULLY at night,” agreed Reb.

“Now that, I see no problem with,” answered Arsha. A guard then motioned for two of his colleagues to level their spears at Jargoon and keep him at bay as they transferred the Rojams to another cell.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Jargoon reduced the guards’ spears to splinters and burst through the wall.

“STOP HIM!” ordered the first guard as he and his fellows gave chase.

* * *

Jargoon didn’t stop his rampage. He barreled through the streets of Realmgate city and simply smashed through buildings, not caring for the potential loss of life. He then came to the wall and jumped up before he dug his claws into it. He then started climbing it! “Come down from there!” called a Guardsman. Jargoon paid no attention.

“My people need me!” he panted to himself. “I must get to them! Our dominance depends on it!” He made it to the top and sprinted towards the outer edge.

“STOP!” ordered Quenthem. The Pixie then grabbed Jargoon’s dorsal fin. “YOU’RE GOING BACK TO…!”

“UNHAND ME, YOU WORTHLESS BUG!” Jargoon then grabbed Quenthem, held him into the air, and bent him in a way that caused his spine to break! Jargoon then tossed the broken Pixie into his soldiers before he leapt over them and fell down the outside of the wall. He landed, albeit painfully, on his feet, then sprinted away from the city. That was when a knife from ahead flew towards him and buried itself into his skull. He stood for a few seconds before falling forward. Jargoon, the infamous King of the Mega-sharks, was dead. The soldiers on the wall tried to determine where the knife came from. They got their answer as a mass invisibility spell was undone. It was Yulduk and his army, but it got bigger, in more ways than one.

“What’s going on?!” demanded Mordek as he arrived in flames. One of the soldiers just pointed to the enemy forces. His eyes went wide. “…No…” he whispered. While Yulduk’s army was still composed of Revenants, Golems, and Robots, it had two new additions. The first, most obvious additions were giant, purple, winged serpents with arms like a human’s and a tail for ground locomotion. Half of the serpents had a single horn on their snout and all of them had a set of horns on their scalps like Dalengor’s. The other addition looked like Falnimam from the waist up, but they had humanoid legs instead of a spider body. “…Drows…and Shadow Dragons!” breathed Mordek.


End file.
